Little Things
by katrinayabu1
Summary: SasaNatsu sweet moments because this ship should sail.
1. Kissu-shite?

Author's Note: I'm a total mess while writing this. Mind the rating.

Natsume felt something heavy on her stomach. Eyes still closed, she touched the weight that bothers her body. Soft yet firm, and warm. Does she have this type of pillow? She continued touching and squirming. It seems that her legs are also kept in place by the unknown weight. The said weight is now on her neck, breathing and whispering some sort of a foreign language her half-asleep self can't comprehend.

Sasaharu finds pleasure watching his girlfriend struggle in his embrace. He's debating whether he'll wake her up with kisses or hug her tight until she fully awakes. He chooses the latter.

"Okay, okay. I'm fully awake now." Sasaharu loosen up his hold on her and smiled.

"Wow, what a way to wake up your girlfriend."

"Do you want me to wake you up with kisses instead?" To which Natsume suddenly felt horrified. How could they? With her morning breath? He might be fine with it but she feels like good hygiene must come first. Knowing his boyfriend for years, she knows that if she allows a slip, it might lead to something more embarrassing.

"Wakey, wakey. I'll cook some eggs, are you fine with that or do you have other requests?" Sasayan reaches his hand to assist his girl off the bed.

Both went to the bathroom first to wash their faces. Midway while brushing teeth, Sasayan stares at Natsume then flashes a grin.

"Whaaa? Whaaat now?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Good thing I insist you leaving a toothbrush here. You know, you can sleep here anytime."

Natsume chokes and quickly rinses her mouth. She didn't expect that early in the morning.

They continued their day doing their usual selves. It's a relief they don't have anything scheduled this Sunday.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I just wanna relax a bit since starting tomorrow I need to start on my project with that annoying professor." Natsume continues browsing shows on Netflix.

"At-home date it is."

"This is not a date."

"Then what do you call this?" Sasaharu closes his notes to accompany Natsume on the sofa.

"Netflix and chill?"

"Do you know what that means?" Sasaharu scoffs.

"I know! It's a joke okay?" NOW she's blushing all over the place.

Sasaharu gently puts his hands on her waist and whispered to her ear, "Jokes are half meant, right?"

Their current position seems uncomfortable so he decided to lift and put her on his lap. He might be shorter than other guys on his team he's as strong as their vice captain. Natsume has no other choice but to bury her face on his neck.

Sasaharu moves some of her hair to gain more access on her neck. He sweetly planted a kiss. And another one. And another one until he reaches her ear again. He could hear her heartbeat and breathing going crazy. And he can't stop teasing her.

"Sasayan." Her voice sounds like crying.

"Hmmm?" But he keeps on nibbling her ear.

"I'm... We can't." She's trying her best not to moan but her boyfriend is making it harder for both of them.

Sasayan continues leaving kiss marks on her neck. Might probably last until their next meet up. He gently reaches her chin to gain easier access on her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her soft red lips.

"Please, we, really, can't." She said in between kisses.

Natsume feels like her boyfriend won't listen once his tongue touches hers and his free hand lifts her shirt.

With all her might she tried to end the kiss. Sasaharu seems surprised with her action.

While still trying to catch her breath, "I'm on my period!" Then she lowers her head on his shoulder, "So we can't."

Natsume waits for his response until she decides to take a look on his face. He doesn't seem bothered at all.

"We can still kiss right?" Sasaharu said with conviction. Natsume felt like this day won't easily end with just kissing.


	2. Netflix and Chill?

Author's Note: I'm a total mess while writing this. Mind the rating.

Natsume felt something heavy on her stomach. Eyes still closed, she touched the weight that bothers her body. Soft yet firm, and warm. Does she have this type of pillow? She continued touching and squirming. It seems that her legs are also kept in place by the unknown weight. The said weight is now on her neck, breathing and whispering some sort of a foreign language her half-asleep self can't comprehend.

Sasaharu finds pleasure watching his girlfriend struggle in his embrace. He's debating whether he'll wake her up with kisses or hug her tight until she fully awakes. He chooses the latter.

"Okay, okay. I'm fully awake now." Sasaharu loosen up his hold on her and smiled.

"Wow, what a way to wake up your girlfriend."

"Do you want me to wake you up with kisses instead?" To which Natsume suddenly felt horrified. How could they? With her morning breath? He might be fine with it but she feels like good hygiene must come first. Knowing his boyfriend for years, she knows that if she allows a slip, it might lead to something more embarrassing.

"Wakey, wakey. I'll cook some eggs, are you fine with that or do you have other requests?" Sasayan reaches his hand to assist his girl off the bed.

Both went to the bathroom first to wash their faces. Midway while brushing teeth, Sasayan stares at Natsume then flashes a grin.

"Whaaa? Whaaat now?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy. Good thing I insist you leaving a toothbrush here. You know, you can sleep here anytime."

Natsume chokes and quickly rinses her mouth. She didn't expect that early in the morning.

They continued their day doing their usual selves. It's a relief they don't have anything scheduled this Sunday.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I just wanna relax a bit since starting tomorrow I need to start on my project with that annoying professor." Natsume continues browsing shows on Netflix.

"At-home date it is."

"This is not a date."

"Then what do you call this?" Sasaharu closes his notes to accompany Natsume on the sofa.

"Netflix and chill?"

"Do you know what that means?" Sasaharu scoffs.

"I know! It's a joke okay?" NOW she's blushing all over the place.

Sasaharu gently puts his hands on her waist and whispered to her ear, "Jokes are half meant, right?"

Their current position seems uncomfortable so he decided to lift and put her on his lap. He might be shorter than other guys on his team he's as strong as their vice captain. Natsume has no other choice but to bury her face on his neck.

Sasaharu moves some of her hair to gain more access on her neck. He sweetly planted a kiss. And another one. And another one until he reaches her ear again. He could hear her heartbeat and breathing going crazy. And he can't stop teasing her.

"Sasayan." Her voice sounds like crying.

"Hmmm?" But he keeps on nibbling her ear.

"I'm... We can't." She's trying her best not to moan but her boyfriend is making it harder for both of them.

Sasayan continues leaving kiss marks on her neck. Might probably last until their next meet up. He gently reaches her chin to gain easier access on her mouth. He couldn't get enough of her soft red lips.

"Please, we, really, can't." She said in between kisses.

Natsume feels like her boyfriend won't listen once his tongue touches hers and his free hand lifts her shirt.

With all her might she tried to end the kiss. Sasaharu seems surprised with her action.

While still trying to catch her breath, "I'm on my period!" Then she lowers her head on his shoulder, "So we can't."

Natsume waits for his response until she decides to take a look on his face. He doesn't seem bothered at all.

"We can still kiss right?" Sasaharu said with conviction. Natsume felt like this day won't easily end with just kissing.


End file.
